Rin Drabbles and Oneshots
by SilverWolf7
Summary: A collection of Rin stories I am writing for iy no kakera. Story 6 Rin thinks on the differences between Youkai and humans.
1. Unsuitable Amount

**Title: **Unsuitable Amount  
**Theme you are basing the piece off of:** "Set #2, Theme #88, Unsuitable Amount.)  
**Genres:** Parody/Comedy  
**Pairings Represented:** Rin/ Kohaku (adults)

**Word Count: **189  
**Rating:** G

**Summary: **Another joke fic, this time involving Rin's thoughts on a 'few developments'.

Unsuitable Amount

Alright, this was getting ridiculous, Rin thought as she glared angrily behind her. Kohaku was alright, she had gotten used to Kohaku. Rubbing at her swelling belly with a slight smile, she nodded. Yes, very close to Kohaku. The hundreds of stragglers in lines, the occasional wagon thrown in for those sick or tired, were troublesome.

She and Kohaku were the originals. Neither of them knew how Jaken had been picked up, but Rin thought that he was a servant from before Sesshoumaru's father had died, or perhaps Sesshoumaru had picked him up along the way just like her and Kohaku, just nothing had ever been said about it.

Either way, the little toad wasn't included because he was youkai anyway. With another quick glance behind her, Rin wondered why Sesshoumaru was able to keep silent about all the noise. It was driving i her /i insane with the volume. So. Many. Children. She hoped that her own would be quiet and well mannered when about their age.

For someone who doesn't like humans, or claims to not like them, Sesshoumaru had an odd habit of picking up strays.


	2. Play with Me

Play with Me

Rin, having been with Sesshoumaru for a whole year now, decided that he needed to know what fun was. Having never seen him do anything that could be considered fun, it was up to her to show him how it was done. But that meant somehow getting him in one of the few times he was in a good mood.

To her joy, one of those moments had come upon the one she followed after they had stopped for the night after a longer day's journey than usual. There had been a fight earlier that day and that always seemed to make Sesshoumaru act more at ease.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, crawling away from the comforting heat of the fire to the tree Sesshoumaru was currently sitting under.

"Rin?"

"Play with me?"

She hadn't thought up a game yet, but seeing Sesshoumaru actually considering her request, and giving a faint nod in her direction when he had made up his mind, something fun but harder to play at night drifted into her head. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" she cried, before running off as quickly as she could in the opposite direction.

Before she had gotten to the trees that surrounded the small clearing they were in, she was picked up and lifted towards Sesshoumaru's face. He tipped his head to one side. "What is this 'tag'?"

Giggling as she was asked this, she was all too happy to explain. "It's a game Sesshoumaru-sama. One person taps someone, and they are 'it'. That person then runs after the other until they are tagged as 'it' and they change places."

"So you now chase after me? You think you could catch this Sesshoumaru?" His voice was heavy with doubt, but Rin giggled anyway.

"If you let me I could."

After a few seconds contemplation, Sesshoumaru lowered her to the ground and quicker than she could ever hope to catch, was over by the tree he had picked for a bed that night. Rin soon ran after him, coming just close enough to almost touch him, before he disappeared from her sight. Spinning around, she now saw him sitting on the ground by the fire.

He evaded her touches three more times, once by Ah-Un, who grunted at being awoken after the walking he had done that day, another by a snoring Jaken who didn't so much as stir as she accidentally kicked dirt on his webbed feet, and another time, where she had been made 'it'.

Currently Sesshoumaru was waiting patiently for her by a tree not too far away from the one she was currently at. She smiled at him, before yawning. Rubbing at her eyes, she decided that she would try just one more time and then she would go to sleep.

To her amazement she found that while Sesshoumaru moved out of her way like the other times that her hands closed around his sleeve, and with a shout of achievement launched herself at him, giving him a hug instead of a tap.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I got you!" she cried happily, before yawning again.

"Indeed you did. Now sleep."

He put her down again and she immediately went to her blanket near the fire and curled herself into it. In what seemed mere moments she was asleep.

No nightmares haunted her that night. That night she could run as fast as her lord, and they played together in an open field for the entire night.

Maybe now Sesshoumaru-sama knew what fun was.


	3. Tenseiga's Keeper

Tenseiga's Keeper

She wouldn't let go.

Even though the weight and length of the sword made it hard for her to move, and the tip of it was dragging along the ground now, she wouldn't let go. The demon Toutousai had given it to her to keep safe until Sesshoumaru was ready to carry it on his own again.

Looking towards Sesshoumaru, she grimaced and looked back to the ground again. He had been very mad. Not at her specifically, but at the world and everything in it in a general sense. Mad at Tenseiga, mad at his father, mad at Naraku, mad at Inuyasha for taking something that he had worked so hard and had lost nearly everything to receive.

Most of all though, Rin thought that he was mad at himself.

Two days after Tenseiga was given to her to protect, she had tried to give it back, and it was the first time she had ever truly ended up being scared of Sesshoumaru. He had not tried to hurt her physically, but he made up for that by throwing hurtful words in her direction, and by making his eyes bleed red and his teeth lengthen into fangs.

After that she decided it would definitely be best in her interest in staying alive if she waited until Sesshoumaru asked for his sword back. If he ever asked for it back.

Kohaku followed along with them, sometimes staying near her when she lagged too far behind, sometimes beside Jaken right behind Sesshoumaru, sometimes riding on Ah-Un when he got too tired. She was glad that the boy was there to keep her company. Since Sesshoumaru had learned the truth of his sword, there had been no time for anything but the Inu youkai's almost obsessive search for more information on the making of Tenseiga.

Nothing Sesshoumaru had heard so far had made him any happier. If anything, he got angrier.

Now this. Tenseiga had gone back to only being able to heal, the Meidou going to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had discarded the sword like as if it was a useless piece of scrap metal.

It was Tenseiga that had made her stay with Sesshoumaru, to finally feel happiness in her life again after her family's death at the hands of bandits. It had given her life after she was cut down by wolves. Tenseiga had given her a new family.

Sighing, she looked back up again, in time to see Sesshoumaru look away from her and face the road ahead of them again. Rin entertained the thought that perhaps he wasn't looking at her, but the sword she was carrying. Maybe now he would take it back?

She began walking just a bit faster, but slowed back down again when Sesshoumaru had just fastened his own pace. This upset Rin greatly. While keeping the sword safe, Sesshoumaru wouldn't approach any closer to her than this.

Did he hate it that much?

A week had now passed since Tenseiga had fallen fully formed and in its original state from the Meidou, a week since she had been carrying it instead of her lord. At first over her shoulders, but now along the ground as it was getting heavier.

Each night, she slept curled around the sword, her hands clutching at the hilt, her knees and ankles gripping the blade itself, knowing it wouldn't cut her. So, as they stopped for nightly rest, she curled herself around the sword once again and closed her eyes, shifting slightly on the hard ground.

It was a surprise this night to be woken up by a hand on her cheek, claws gently shifting through her hair in a way that she had felt only once before. That time she had been brought back from Hell itself. Sesshoumaru had done everything to save her, including willingly going in to Hell to retrieve her body and bring it back to the mortal plane.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, as she sleepily blinked open her eyes, only to see that he was kneeling beside her on the ground.

"Rin," was all he said to her in reply, before he began to gently run his fingers through her hair like her mother used to do.

They stayed in silence for quite a while, before Rin found herself once again falling into sleep. It was when she was in that place between wakefulness and dreaming that she heard him speak again, and she immediately woke up again.

"I didn't mean what I said."

The words had been whispered but the night around them was so quiet that they seemed to have magically floated to her ears. She turned her head to him, and smiled widely. "I know. Sometimes people say mean things when they are angry."

Shifting slightly again, she let go of the hilt of the sword and begun to untangle her legs from around it, but a hand on her legs stopped her. "No."

"You don't want Tenseiga back?"

"No."

She blinked, before wrapping her arms around it again, just in case he tried to take it from her and discard of it sometime after she fell asleep again. "Do…do you hate it that much?"

"…no, I do not hate Tenseiga."

The entirety of the past few weeks had been one confused thing happening after another, and this conversation was soon becoming another of those things to put onto that list. "Then why don't you want it back?"

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a long time, and she almost thought he wasn't going to answer and keep his silence when he spoke. "I do want it back. I don't want what it represents for me now."

Rin nodded and smiled. She didn't really understand what he meant. All she knew is that since finding out about Tenseiga, his mood had been dark. Maybe it wasn't the sword itself, but how it had ended up in his possession, and why it had become his.

"Rin will keep Tenseiga safe for Sesshoumaru-sama until he wants it back," she said, giving in to her sudden need to comfort, by touching his hand lightly with her own.

Golden eyes closed for a second, before opening again to look down at her. "Do as you will, Rin."

Nodding brightly, she lowered herself fully back to the ground and closed her eyes. She felt as her Lord got up and walked back to the place he had been keeping watch over them for the night.

Before slipping off to sleep for the remainder of the night, she tightened her grip on the sword.

Yes, no matter what, she would keep it safe until Sesshoumaru was willing to take it back again.

She wouldn't let go.


	4. Dinner Time

Summary: Rin asks what she eating that night, Sesshoumaru refuses to answer. Inuyasha isn't happy. A parody/joke fic. This was my first Rin drabble. Finally found it.

Dinner Time

It was rare for Rin to have meat other than fish, but she didn't count that normally. Fish was fish, meat was what Sesshoumaru hunted for his own dinner.

Therefore, when a chunk of unidentifiable meat was put in front of her for dinner, well cooked thankfully, she swooped on it like a starving person.

Since the fight with Naraku was escalating at a fast rate, Sesshoumaru had decided that it would be best for their small group to join up with Inuyasha's bigger one. There had been nothing but problems since.

Kagome was now fussing with the bandages again, Inuyasha growling slightly under his breath in the direction of his youkai brother. The brothers had gotten into a fight not long ago, and Inuyasha was now sporting a rather nasty wound, of which she was not allowed to see fully.

As she began to eat she was gawked at by almost everyone. Sango, Miroku with his hand over her shoulder, was looking decidedly green. The monk was looking in another direction completely.

Kagome wasn't aware, too busy with fixing the injured hanyou. Said hanyou though was looking ready to rip the piece of meat out of her hands and eat it himself.

"Quiet, half-breed," Sesshoumaru said in his normal toneless voice.

"But, I want m..."

"Quiet!" It wasn't so toneless this time.

"Keh, bastard!"

Rin sighed and shook her head as the two got to growling fully at each other. She felt like smacking them both on the noses for bad behaviour. Instead, she went on to finish off her meat, this time catching the face of the miko turning a sick shade of green.

Looking down at what they were all looking at, and seeing it was the meat, she turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru and cocked her head to one side in a silent question. _What am I eating_

"Just eat, it is good for you."

Miroku left in a hurry and suspicious sounds were coming from the bushes he disappeared into that sounded a lot like someone being sick. The two women soon followed after.

With a snort, Inuyasha held out his hand for what was left of it, and quickly she ate it. Whatever it was the others had eaten, she was sure she hadn't. That was good; at least she wouldn't get sick.

If she had known that the meat had been a part of Inuyasha's liver, pulled out during the latest fight, leaving quite a big hole in the hanyou, she may have known exactly why the others were sick.

The End

…alright this one was made up with a friend of mine about the odd tendency Inuyasha has of getting holes punched through his stomach area. And since the liver pretty much heals itself, he can do without it, lol.


	5. Comforting Presence

**Title: Comforting Presence**  
**Theme: **Set #2, Theme #36, Tear  
**Genres:** Drama  
**Pairings Represented:** Sesshoumaru/Kagura

**Word Count** 1107

**Rating:** G

**Summary: **Sesshoumaru comes back after visiting the field in which Kagura died. For the first and probably last time in her life, Rin comforts Sesshoumaru as he mourns her. Companion piece to Carried on the Wind. OOC.

**Comforting Presence**

Sesshoumaru had been gone for quite a while now. The battle with Naraku was over and done with and most of them got out of the battle alive, but there was one who didn't that Sesshoumaru had cared for. Someone who had died before the final battle, before Sesshoumaru had become…whole. Kagura, the wind youkai.

He hadn't said where he was going, but Rin had seen the sad look that come across his face more and more often now that Naraku was dead and knew that eventually he would want to go visit the place where Kagura had died.

As day slowly turned to night and the time seemed to crawl by, Jaken slipped off to sleep, but Rin found she was too worried to drift off and sleep herself.

It was very late for her by the time that she spotted the white form of her lord moving towards her. Not caring if he knew she was awake or not, she got up from where she was laying against Ah-Un's side and ran to meet Sesshoumaru before he could get to the camp.

"Rin…" came the slight voice of her lord, as he let himself sit down near her, and she did something she never thought she would be given permission to do, she crawled onto his lap and held him close.

Even more out of place was when Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around her in return. Thankfully the heavy and uncomfortable armour he usually wore was left at the camp, so it was comfortable.

"Rin is worried for Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, putting her cheek against where his heart beat strongly in his chest. It was good to hear that sound. It was very reassuring. She had been afraid many times that Sesshoumaru would be killed before even the final battle. But here they were, alive and well.

"Why?" he asked back, slightly tickling her ear with the word, as his head was lowered to speak almost directly into her ear.

"Because you are sad and miss Kagura. Rin sometimes cries for her family still. Sesshoumaru-sama is hurting, here." She pulled back and laid a small hand where her head had been seconds before.

"I told her about Naraku's death, and what happened to the others," Sesshoumaru said softly, his gaze locked on the images in his head rather than the tree he was staring at. His eyes always got that glassy look in them when he was thinking of past events. A frown fell upon his face. "I forgot to mention the kitsune. Hn."

Rin smiled. Shippou lived. He had been sent hiding with her, and they had become friends during that time. More so than the time she had spent in the miko, Kaede's home. Half of her had been terrified that Sesshoumaru wouldn't return, the other half laughing at the antics of Jaken with Inuyasha's friends, especially the monk.

"Did she hear?" Rin asked, looking up into yellow eyes that seemed to glow and shimmer in the dark.

"Yes, she heard," was the short reply she got, barely above a whisper.

Curling up in his lap to get more comfortable and fiddling with a stray bit of silver hair, she glanced up at him. The longing on his face was terrible to see. That it was so openly being displayed at all was scary. Sesshoumaru hated to show emotion.

It was instinct, pure and simple to comfort him, from having lived her first 5 years with caring parents, ran around with older brothers, and spent the other 3 trying desperately to hide any emotion from everyone around her. It had been a very big shift, but she was allowed to be open once again. She wondered if Sesshoumaru had ever known what it was like to be able to feel things fully. What were his parents like? Did they raise him to hide his emotions, his feelings? Did he learn that the way like she had?

She shivered lightly at the thought of what it would have been like to have had people telling her she couldn't feel. It would have been bad and horrible and…and…

"It's alright now, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said quietly, as she looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"What is alright, Rin?"

She laid her head back against his chest, still playing with the silky strands of hair. "Feeling. Rin won't tell you not to. Rin won't tell Jaken-sama, either."

Strong arms wrapped around her tighter than before, pulling her closer and shifting her into a more comfortable position against his fur. "…I cried…" he whispered to her, and she saw his eyes close tightly.

Smiling, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself up, his grip on her shifting with the move. She laid her head on his shoulder and lowered her voice as low as she could make it so as not to hurt his ears. "It's alright to do that too. Rin won't tell."

It seemed like in most things even this Sesshoumaru did as quietly as possible. The only clues she got to know that he had let himself cry was the sound of his breath changing near her ear and the slight shake of his shoulders as she held him.

He stopped himself after a few minutes and she held him, content to just be there for him. He had always been there for her and she had thought she would never get the chance to pay him back for all the wonderful things he had done for her.

This seemed the kind of thing that was a once in a lifetime opportunity to get, she wasn't going to waste it by letting go now.

He did it for her. After a half hour or so of silence, he let her go and nudged her off. She frowned, looking up at his face, but he blank look that had begun to fade nearing the end of the battle seemed to once again be in place. He wasn't pleased with something.

Rin looked at the ground and bowed slightly. "If Rin did something to get you mad…Rin is sorry."

"I am not angry at you. It is time to go back to camp. Jaken has woken up."

Rin was puzzled for a few seconds until she looked back into his eyes and then smiled and nodded. "Alright."

It wasn't her he was angry at. With Jaken waking, it had stopped the special moment they had been having. Sesshoumaru had liked her hug. Maybe soon he would let her do that again?

It would be nice to have a next time.


	6. Difference

**Title: Differences.**

**Theme you are basing the piece off of:** "Set #2, Theme #8, Difference

**Genres:** Angst.

**Pairings Represented:** None really.

**Word Count**: 311

**Rating:** G

**Summary: Rin thinks back on growing up and how different humans and youkai can truly be.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Rumiko Takahashi not me.**

**Differences**

It hadn't been as obvious before, the differences between human and youkai, but now as she was older, now she was a woman, things were very much different.

Not so much in form. Sesshoumaru-sama did look human when he was in that shape of his. And she couldn't change hers at all.

No, it was different in other, more subtle ways.

She kept on growing older, while he didn't seem to age at all. She had a different cycle to youkai women, who usually take on characteristics in the breeding rights of the animal part of who they are. She bled so often she had wondered for a while if something was wrong.

Her feelings were out of control and never stayed still.

She remembered the first time she fell in love, how quickly it had ended, when she had been but 13 years of age. The second time had lasted longer, but ended worse, because the feeling had been deeper then.

All the while, Sesshoumaru-sama had stayed by her, or near enough for comfort, not even able to manage a smile to show her that it was alright to feel these things.

Either he didn't know, or it was a human thing. Most of the time she understood that it was the former, though she wished for the latter.

Because it made her sad, made her feel sorry for the great dog demon who had taken her in, sheltered her from harm and made sure she had grown up into a woman in the first place.

He had asked her once and only once when he had sensed this sadness in her. She had replied with the only answer she could think of at the time.

"You wouldn't understand. We are too different."

For the first time in her life, she saw sadness and hurt in his own eyes.


End file.
